


Between You And Me

by L_arbito



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, George and Lennie are two of them, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, they are two personalities of one person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: What if they are different personalities sharing one body?如果人鼠之间只是空白的虚无：同一个人？
Relationships: George Milton/Lennie Small
Kudos: 2





	Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> 不同人格能意识到彼此存在，而莱尼不能。  
> 多重人格！不止于莱尼&乔治两种人格。  
> 乔治爱着莱尼，而其他人不。

……我只需要把她剁开，丢到河中或者埋进地里……你只要给他喂一颗子弹就够了。杀人的是莱尼不是他，为什么要让他弄脏自己的手？一颗子弹就能永远摆脱这个累赘……没有人会发现的，她只会失踪，从婚姻里逃离、离家出走……给莱尼讲个故事吧。给他讲故事。那个远方属于你们的农村的故事。莱尼，莱尼——  
乔治、乔治，你来啦。对不起，我又干坏事了，你冲我发脾气吧。……他讨厌你啦，你应该自己走开，不要再缠着他了……我也可以自己走，走到山上去，随便住在哪个山洞里。  
不，莱尼，我不生气。……我想把她也带过来，或许不需要剁开也可以……让人发现了你就会死！让莱尼替他把尸体抱过来吧，别让他亲自做。反正累赘出了事也没关系吧？会更轻松。你们可能也会死。……不，我想要你留在我身边。  
乔治、乔治，乔治。像以前那样给我讲讲吧——  
讲什么？……又开始了。没完没了。迟早断送掉我们这一生。蠢货。别讲了，让他把她扛过来……  
讲讲其他人，再讲讲咱们。  
——咱们不一样，因为你有我，而我有你。咱们可以彼此照顾，就是这么回事。  
咱们互相在乎！乔治，讲讲咱们的未来吧，我想听你讲。  
让我来吧，只要一颗子弹，痛快点。不不不不不不你这是在赌命你还没意识到吗你要用乔治杀了莱尼？别开玩笑了快停下把这些还给乔治让他去选……把帽子摘下来，莱尼。风吹得人很舒服。……他在自杀。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于202003010234。


End file.
